The present invention relates to a thrust reverser for use with a wing mounted jet engine.
There is presently a rather substantial interest in vertical and short take-off and landing aircraft, sometimes known as STOL and VTOL aircraft. Such craft would permit airports to be located closer to the centers of major cities and eleviate the problems that presently exist in traveling from the city to the airport.
A popular contemporary STOL configuration under consideration by the airframe manufacturer is the connection of the power plants on the wings, the wings being swingable to a vertical or take-off position. This requires that the power plant be connected directly to the forward edge of the wing rather than being suspended therefrom by means of a pylon.
In one such embodiment, thrust reversal during ground roll is accomplished by an aft tilt wing portion which is swingable to vertical, thrust blocking position. This mechanism is somewhat undesirable since it necessitates structural complications of the wings of the aircraft. It has been demonstrated that the performance of most jet aircraft is superior when the reversing structure is divorced from the wing.
In other prior art embodiments, the engines are mounted under the wing to provide for greater lift thereon. The reversing apparatus is included within the confines of the wing and selectively actuated by the pilot. It should be evident that this arrangement is inefficient since not all the exhaust gases are redirected through the reverser.
Another prior art structure is directed toward an engine which is mounted to the forward edge of the wing which discharges exhaust gases both over and under the wing. Two separate reverser mechanisms are necessary in this embodiment resulting in a duplication of deflecting and actuating structure. As applied to aircraft, the duplication of any equipment is undesirable particularly since it tends to increase the weight of the craft.
The present invention is effective to control the thrust reversing requirements of wing mounted jet aircraft. The apparatus is characterized by efficient action and effective reversal of thrust.